1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to range hoods, and more particularly, to a range hood with an easily assembled and disassembled lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Range hood is a kitchen apparatus for preventing people from inhaling too much cooking fume, which causes negative effects upon health, during the process of cooking.
An ideal range hood needs not only an appropriate appearance, size, power of suction, and cleansing efficacy, but also a sufficient lighting function. As a result, ordinary range hood is provided with a lamp embedded under the bottom face of the range hood, thereby offering a clear vision for people cooking.
However, such lamp is mostly embedded in an opening which is disposed on the bottom face, while the inner side of the opening is provided with a holder for coupling and fixing the lamp. When the bulb of the lamp malfunctions and needs to be renewed, due to the fact that the lamp holder is fixed, the user needs to reach the lamp from the lower side of the range hood and imposes a force for rotating and detaching the bulb. With such method, the rotating force is not imposed efficiently, causing inconvenience of operation. Furthermore, known lamp holders are provided in a manner of immovably fixed on the range hood, whereby the distance from the opening to the lamp holder remains unchangeable. As a result, the size of bulbs applicable to the opening is limited. Based on the fact that size of bulbs provided by different merchants varies, when the opening is provided with a comparatively short-length bulb, the lamp is unable to be installed tidily on the range hood, affecting the aesthetic appearance thereof.